After Trent
by Aakacub's Ambition
Summary: Bridgette becomes troubled when she realizes that there are some things in her life she just can't change. -Oneshot-


**Hi, guys. You may not know me, but this is actually Aakacub. I'm on my TDI/TDA account, where I publish stories about that. On my other account, I'm going to start doing Warriors stories and I don't want things to get mixed up. Anyway, this is following Bridgette through the years with her "friend." You'll understand once you read. There are a lot of breaks, but that's just how it has to be. Unless you want everything to run together, that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Enough said.**

* * *

"Mommy!" a little girl with blonde pigtails exclaimed. "That boy cut in front of me!" The little girl ran from the slide entrance all the way down to the park benches where her mother was sitting and started to cry.

"Bridgette, don't cry," her mother told her, picking the girl up and brushing off her light blue shirt and sparkly jeans. "You'll get a turn."

The little girl looked up at her mother with sad green eyes. "But not only that, but he was before me on the swings, too! And then he got the last swing, Mommy!"

Bridgette's mother sighed. The boy at Bridgette's preschool was always in front of her, no matter what. "Well, why don't you go talk to him?" she suggested. "Tell him how upset you are."

Bridgette, looking up, nodded and smiled a huge smile. "I bet he'll listen if I cut in front of him!" She broke away from her mother.

"No, Bridgette, don't—" But the little girl was already gone.

"Hey, can you get behind me?" the boy asked once Bridgette had stomped in front of him.

"No!" she told him fiercely. "You kept skipping me, and now it's my turn!" Her turn came up to the slide and she sat down, ready to go, but then gasped.

"What are you doing?" the boy called.

"Th-There's a big black spider in there!" Bridgette whispered, pointing and stepping out of the slide.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get it," the boy decided and walked up to the beginning of the slide. Bridgette stepped back to let him go. He slid down the slide and kicked the spider with his shoe. The poor dead thing fell off of the wall of the slide and slid down to the mulch ground below the slide.

"Thanks!" Bridgette exclaimed, her eyes shining. She then realized something and frowned. "Trent!" she complained. "I was supposed to go _first_!"

* * *

"Trent, time to share your special item!" the teacher called. The boy obediently walked to the front of the class.

A ten-year-old Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Why can't I get picked?" she asked herself. "And aren't we a little old for Show and Tell?"

"This is a motorcycle," Trent explained, setting his precious toy down on the chair in the front. "One day, I'm going to have one and ride around all the time! I might even start a shop when I'm older!"

The class started clapping. _Oh, please, _Bridgette thought, blowing a strand of stray hair out of her face. _I wonder who's next?_ She asked herself sarcastically.

"Bridgette!" the teacher called. "Time to share your item!"

"I, uh, didn't bring one," she replied, smiling unenthusiastically.

"You don't want to participate?" the teacher asked again, peering over her rectangular glasses.

_No, I do. I just don't want to go _after_ Trent!_ Bridgette held back her protest. "No, thank you," she replied.

"Okay," the teacher agreed. "Billy, you're up next!"

* * *

"Okay, Bridgette, so you want to play the drums for this song?" Tammy asked her friend.

Bridgette smiled and nodded. "I think the drums are about the only thing I can play," she told her band leader.

"Well, you've sung before," Tammy protested. She sighed. "But I guess if you really want to play the drums…"

"I do!" Bridgette put in.

"Okay." Tammy nodded. "This'll be our third song! Aren't you excited?"

Bridgette nodded vigorously. "Who would've thought a bunch of thirteen-year-olds could pull this off, eh?"

"We might even get to perform in Ontario!" Tammy squealed.

"Really?" Bridgette gasped. She had always wanted to go to Ontario.

"Yeah, but we're not that good yet. You have to practice with us all the time! You can't just surf like you did when we were rehearsing the second song!"

Bridgette bowed her head. "I'll practice," she promised. "I'll be here every practice. I won't leave you guys hanging." She looked around at her band. They were a mix-matched group, consisting of four people.

Tammy was the lead singer, of course; she had a beautiful voice. Bridgette had sung once for the group, and then decided it wasn't her thing, so she had taken up the drums. Billy, one of her old friends, was on bass guitar. And who else would be on acoustic guitar except Trent? Even though Bridgette and Trent were like friendly rivals, she couldn't help but admit that he played really well.

Tammy nodded, approving the promise. "No surfing when we're practicing, right?"

"No surfing," Bridgette agreed. "Wait, I can surf _after_ practice, right?"

"Trust you to think about surfing!" Trent teased.

"Hey!" Bridgette exclaimed good-naturedly. "That's mean, Trent! Me not surfing is like you not having fangirls around you!" _Shoot, that was a compliment._

"Uh…thanks?" Trent replied, looking back at his guitar.

"Okay, Bridge, here's your music," Tammy told her, handing her a bunch of sheets. "I'm the pink notes, Billy's the orange—"

"Am I the green?" Bridgette asked, hoping that she was the third to play and not the fourth.

Tammy's eyes shifted behind the blonde girl. "Uh, actually…you're the blue."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes and looked back at the music. If she was the blue, and Tammy was the pink and Billy the orange, then… _Trent's the green?_ Bridgette could feel her blood boiling.

"See, you get to play right after Trent starts," Tammy told her. "So you really aren't that far—"

Bridgette never let the girl finish her sentence. "Forget it! I'm out of here!" Despite the calls of telling her to come back, Bridgette ran away.

She ran for about twelve minutes, as she knew by her watch, and found herself at the park she had played in as a little girl. After catching a glimpse of the slide that she always loved, she sat down on the bench nearby.

"Why can't I be _before_ Trent, for once?"

* * *

"What's that?" Bridgette asked her friends. She was walking down the high school hallway with her best friends, Billy and Kyle. Yes, Billy as in the Billy that was with her in the now broken-up band. He was still friends with Trent, and Bridgette left whenever the guy came around. Unfortunately for her, Trent had almost all of her classes.

"Looks like a flyer, Bridge," Billy replied.

"Not that," Bridgette laughed. "What is _on_ the flyer?" She looked closer and saw a picture of a black-haired man. The thing had "Total Drama Island" on it in big, bold red letters.

"Hey, it says here that it takes place in Ontario," Kyle told her. "You should try out for it!"

"Seriously?" Bridgette exclaimed, pushing him out of the way. "Ontario?"

"Hey, be careful!" Kyle yelled, brushing himself off.

"If I sign up," Bridgette told them. "You guys will have to, too."

The boys shrugged. "Sure," Billy agreed.

The three signed their names on the form, Bridgette ignoring the fact that she had to sign right below Trent's name. Who cares? The guy probably wouldn't even make it on a reality show.

Bridgette let out a sigh. "I can't believe I might actually go to Ontario!"

"And us!" Kyle added. "We might be there!"

"Lucky me," Bridgette laughed.

* * *

Bridgette looked around desperately for her friends. She hadn't seen Billy or Kyle for a long time, and she didn't know if they were accepted into Total Drama Island or not. Well, she had been picked, and was now waiting with twenty-one other competitors to be taken to the resort, as the flyer had said.

"Hey, Bridgette!" Bridgette turned around sharply at her name. She knew that voice. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Why does _he_ have to be here?_

"What do you want, Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"This is going to be cool," Trent mused, ignoring her. "Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while?"

"Well…" Bridgette looked around.

"You're the only person I know here," he insisted. Bridgette had never seen the popular boy look so helpless in her life.

"Okay," she relented slowly. Without another word, the surfer sat down on one of the chairs. Naturally, Trent sat beside her. "So what happens next?" she asked him.

Trent leaned back. "I think we wait for our names to be called, and that's the order of the boats that we go to the resort in."

"Okay." Bridgette smiled. _Well, maybe he's not that bad…So long as he's not before me in everything. He's always been before me in _everything_!_

"Did you have a good birthday?" Trent asked her suddenly. "Your sweet sixteen?"

"Oh, yeah," Bridgette told him, nodding. "You?" She tried to ignore the fact that Trent was only born a day before her.

"Pretty great," he replied, closing his eyes. "The party was awesome."

"Oh, really?" Bridgette asked. "I wouldn't know."

Trent's eyes jolted open. "What?" he asked. "But…I invited you."

Bridgette blinked. "You did?"

He nodded. "I told Kyle to give the invitation to you. He didn't deliver it?"

Bridgette shook her head. _Just wait until I get home, Kyle!_ "Well, I'm sorry I missed it."

"That's okay. It wasn't that special anyway."

_He's lying! _"Well, I—"

Bridgette was cut off by the sound of a megaphone. "Hopefully you've had time to mingle," a man announced.

"Trent…" Bridgette whispered. "He was on the…"

"The flyer," Trent finished for her. "I saw."

"I'm Chris," the host told everyone. "Chris McClean. Anyway, listen up, because this is the order of the boats that will take you to the…resort," he added quickly. "Beth, DJ, Gwen…"

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I wonder when we come in?" she asked.

Trent shrugged. "Oh well. So…we're cool, right?"

Bridgette smiled. "Yeah. We're cool." She strained to hear Chris as some people shuffled out to the boats.

"Then Harold, Trent, and then Bridgette…"

Bridgette sighed. Of course.

* * *

Bridgette looked down. She was sitting on the stumps at the campfire ceremony. There were only eight of them left, but she knew who was going tonight.

Three nights ago, Heather, the mean girl of the crappy island, had kissed Trent, who had feelings for Gwen, the goth girl. Bridgette was Gwen's friend, but she didn't entirely believe Leshawna when the girl went around telling everyone to vote off one of the two because Trent cheated on Gwen.

_That just doesn't sound like Trent,_ she had thought, hiding from the rabid rabbit she had to take her key from.

So she didn't vote for him. She voted for Gwen, despite the fact she got along with the girl very well. She didn't want Trent to leave, even though he did. Yes, he was her closest friend and the only one she knew before Total Drama Island, but there was another reason.

Bridgette stood up silently from her place on the stump and walked past the host, toward the boat. Even the guy she liked didn't want to kiss her before she left. Well, maybe that was because of the skunk smell, but, still.

She sighed and kept walking toward the Boat of Losers. She knew she would be leaving that night, so she had all her stuff packed up before the ceremony even started. She didn't want Trent to leave. At least, not until the final two or three.

Why? The fact was obvious. It wasn't something she could change or avoid. The fact was, no matter what she did, she was always…

After Trent.

* * *

**Yeah, that pretty much sucked. I just typed that up on impulse after noticing that Bridgette arrived on the island right after Trent and left the island right after Trent. I thought it'd be kind of funny to type this up and put it on here, because I don't see very many Bridgette fanfics around, besides the ones where she's with Geoff or something. So poor Geoff played a little part here.**

**I kind of feel bad for Trent now that I've made Bridgette hate him for - what? - sixteen years of her life. I think I'll make another oneshot soon. They're much easier to keep up with than multi-chapter stories. But you'll see a multi-chapter story coming soon from me, on this account!**

**Now, please review! And, if you do review, please suggest what I should do for another oneshot. Oh, one more thing - I'm great at fanon couples, I'm told. So, a fanon couple would be great. Actually, I'm working on a GeoffxGwen fic right now. I know, the loves of the two main characters in this fic. xD**

**Anyway, suggest, suggest, suggest! xD The only thing I will not do is DuncanxCourtney. I'm sorry, but I hate them together. I tried to like them together, but it wouldn't work. So send me bad reviews like, "OMG U DONT LYKE THEM?!?!!!!!11!!? WUT IS RONG WIF U!?!!?" because I don't care. If you are entitled to like the couple, then I'm entitled to not like the couple. Some of you might not like GeoffxGwen, which is my favorite couple, and that's the same with DuncanxCourtney for me. Plus, I suck at writing the two together. xD But you'll see a little of their relationship in a multi-chapter story I'll post soon.**

**So review and suggest! Remember it will be a oneshot or twoshot...or maybe even threeshot!**

**- Cub**


End file.
